<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Video] Who I Am by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603426">[Video] Who I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Jack's compass always points at one person, M/M, takes place between first two movies, there are english and russian subtitles available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James lets Jack go... twice. For that he is convicted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Norrington/Jack Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Video] Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>audio - Marco d'Ambrosio "A Bit(e) of Hope"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanna check how it is with fanvids on AO3 cos I have plenty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>